Conventionally, when disposing LED, the LED is soldered on an aluminum substrate first, and then, the aluminum substrate is attached to a heat sink fin. However, this conventional method has the disadvantages that:
1. As heat dispersing, the heat of most conventional LEDs is dispersed through the aluminum substrate transmitting the heat to the heat sink fin, but the more the media used for transmitting the heat, the less the heat dispersed by the heat sink fin. This is because most heat is absorbed by the media passed by the heat and not dispersed.
2. The price of the aluminum substrate soldered by the conventional LED becomes higher and higher, which not only obviously will lift up the cost of the general heat sink device, but will also increase the consumer's loading.